


Photos in the Dark

by yuukis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Nipple Licking, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuukis/pseuds/yuukis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata would do anything for his king, even if it meant allowing him to capture naked photos of him for his own filthy pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a piece of work i wrote over the week after a lovely anon requested some smutty KageHina. I hope it is okay, like, i'm still working on how to improve my smut writings so if you have any advice please share your thoughts! (just please no nasty comments bc nobody needs that in their life okay.)

Kageyama didn’t know how he ended up here, but he sure did enjoy the sight of the writhing mess in front of him. His darkened eyes glanced over the boy before him, the familiar brown eyes hidden beneath a blind fold. Kageyama snickered softly, his fingers lightly ghosting over a fresh love bite sucked into Hinata’s evident collarbone.

Kageyama’s actions caused a soft whimper to flee from Hinata’s gaping lips, his fingers lightly scratching at the tops of his pale thighs. He was seated in front of his taller team member completely naked, his chest rising and falling quickly. It was so unexpected, all he did was throw a few insults at Kageyama (like any other match) and then he ended up here.

“Look at you, Hinata,” Kageyama smirked, his fingers dragging along the boy’s collarbone, moving to tip his chin up. “Such an obscene sight, isn’t it?” He whispered as he dragged his thumb over Hinata’s swollen lower lip. “I’d like to remember this sight forever.” Kageyama murmured, his fingers carefully fishing his phone from his back pocket.

Hinata’s body tensed when he heard a small click, indicating that Kageyama had in fact taken a picture of his exposed body. Hinata shuddered, another muffled noise emitting past his lips when he felt the cool fingertips of Kageyama’s fingers drag up the underside of his hardened cock. Before he knew it, Hinata’s body was back to its previous state; he was moaning and trembling, his thighs barely holding him up as he continued to kneel. That was one of the rules, though; he wasn’t allowed sit, he had to remain on his knees for his _king_.

“Your body reacts so well to my touch, Hinata.” Kageyama praised, his fingers curled around Hinata’s pulsating shaft. Carefully, Kageyama used his thumb to massage around the already leaking slit, his movements becoming agonisingly slow.

A string of soft whimpers fell from Hinata’s lips when he felt the taller boy’s presence behind him, his bare bum resting against Kageyama’s clothed crotch. “K-Kageyama..” Hinata stammered out, his shaky tone coming out in small pants as he resisted the urge to move his hips.

Kageyama let out a small laugh, his warm breath fanning over Hinata’s pale shoulder as his lips skimmed over the unmarked patch. “Kageyama? I thought I was ‘king’ to you, Hinata?” He teased, his teeth lightly nipping at the boy’s shoulder.

Hinata yelped softly, his fingers taking fistfuls of the duvet beneath him. Kageyama stopped all movement on the hand that was teasing Hinata.

“Beg for it, Hinata.”

Hinata swallowed thickly. He wouldn’t let this idiot get the better of him. Hinata bit down into his lower lip, his eyes still blindfolded. _I won’t give into you._

Kageyama watched as the stubborn boy refused to give in. He smirked, a small chuckle escaping him. Kageyama shrugged, his back resting against the head board as he let his eyes roam Hinata’s smaller body. _God, he’s got everything._ Kageyama bit hard down onto his lower lip. “Turn around and face me; I’m directly behind you.” He murmured, readying his camera again. Hinata obliged and turned to face him, his knees holding him up. “I want you to bite your finger, okay? Not like an idiot, though. I want you to bite the tip.” He smirked, holding his phone in place.

Hinata hesitated, his heart pounding hard against his chest. He followed his instructions and shyly placed his finger between his teeth. He understood what Kageyama wanted: he wanted that certain innocence to be shown, the one Hinata gets whenever he shies away from somebody. Hinata’s cheeks flushed and his head ducked slightly. He couldn’t believe he was allowing Kageyama to take photos of him like this!

Kageyama took the photo and observed the image for a few seconds, his breathing hitching. The way Hinata’s pale body shone in the moonlight made Kageyama crave him even more. He sat up and placed his hand on the back of Hinata’s neck, carefully drawing him in for a deeper kiss. He loved the feeling of Hinata’s swollen lips against his own.

Kageyama carefully pulled away and discarded his own shirt from his upper body, tossing the thin material over to some spot of the room. The taller boy carefully grabbed hold of Hinata’s wrist and tugged him closer. He pulled the orange haired boy onto his lap, each of Hinata’s legs either side of Kageyama’s hips as he straddled him.

Kageyama’s larger hands rubbed up and down Hinata’s lithe frame, his fingers skimming over every inch of the pale flesh. He felt almost obsessed; all he wanted was Hinata. He didn’t want anybody else to have him and touch him like this. Kageyama leaned down, his tongue lightly flicking over Hinata’s right nipple. His actions caused Hinata to gasp, his erogenous zone mainly being his nipples.

“N-No, Kageyama..” Hinata pleaded, his fingers curling tightly into the taller boy’s raven-like hair. “If you do that, i-if you lick there..” Hinata’s mind was clouded with thick blankets of lust, his words soon trailing off as he submitted under Kageyama’s tongue. The way his warm tongue rolled and massaged against the perky bud was almost enough to send Hinata over the edge.

“Give into me, Hinata.” Kageyama mumbled as he looked up at the blindfolded boy. He knew that Hinata was stubborn, but he never knew that he’d be like this. Kageyama moved his hands down Hinata’s dainty waist, his long fingers stroking at the younger boy’s plump ass. “Beg for it, beg for me.” Kageyama insisted again, his teeth gently grazing over Hinata’s nipple, earning another mewl-like moan to fall past his lips.

Hinata’s body shuddered when he felt Kageyama’s slender finger invade his entrance, a shaky whine sounding from his lips. “Please,” Hinata finally whispered, his wavering tone causing him to blush. “Kageyama, please..”

“Please what?” Kageyama smirked, slowly sinking his finger past the tight ring of muscles.

“Fuck me..” Hinata whispered almost inaudibly, a small bead of sweat dripping from his forehead.

Kageyama swallowed thickly as he continued pushing his fingers inside of the boy’s warmth, occasionally spreading them apart as he prepared Hinata for his cock. Never in the time of knowing Hinata did Kageyama ever expect to hear those lewd words roll off his tongue. It almost made him lose control.

Without another word, Kageyama removed his fingers and gripped tight onto the pale cheeks of Hinata’s ass, raising him up slightly so he was on his knees. Awkwardly, Kageyama managed to kick off his track pants that sat around his waist, his hands guiding Hinata’s ass back down to his aching hard cock. Kageyama looked up at the blindfolded boy and reached up to untie the beige material, allowing it to slip off Hinata’s face.

“I want to see your eyes.” Kageyama whispered, his knuckles grazing against Hinata’s lightly reddened cheeks. He noticed how Hinata averted his eyes, his rare shyness obviously getting the best of him. Kageyama leaned up and brushed their lips together before sinking the smaller boy down further onto his throbbing cock.

Hinata whimpered at the foreign feeling, his tightly clenched hole slowly stretching around Kageyama’s shaft, his nails instantly scratching at Kageyama’s upper-back. “A-Ah, Kageyama..” Hinata practically whimpered out, his body reacting perfectly as he tried to focus on moving his lips against Kageyama’s.

When Hinata had managed to sink the whole way down, Kageyama slowly began rolling his hips, his tip searching for that one spot that would make Hinata see stars. He didn’t want to mess around, the two boys were already so close to their orgasms it was embarrassing how quick they would both cum.

Hinata’s body jolted, a small cry slipping past his lips as he wrapped his arms tighter around Kageyama’s neck, his eyes screwing shut tight. Hinata felt his lower body trembling as he slowly began raising and dropping himself onto Kageyama, soft pants and noises fleeing past Hinata’s lips and vibrating their kiss.

Kageyama steadily guided Hinata up and down on his shaft, a few grunts rolling off his tongue as he watched Hinata’s plump ass swallow his cock over and over and _over_. The sight was almost too much, Kageyama almost couldn’t bare it any longer. When a familiar mewl escaped Hinata’s lips, the one Kageyama had heard a few times before, he knew he was close as well. He knew that Hinata was growing fatigued considering all he had been put through tonight, and Kageyama knew that he may not have had enough energy to keeping riding him.

With that thought, Kageyama held securely on the nape of Hinata’s neck, slowly shuffling around and laying the boy back on the mattress, never pulling out of him once. Kageyama managed to push Hinata’s legs up and over his shoulders so that his smaller legs draped over them. Hinata squeaked out another noise, his eyes barely being able to reopen themselves.

Hinata fluttered his eyes open, his arms still wrapped tight around Kageyama’s neck, his body quivering whenever Kageyama would thrust into him; his quick thrusts were constantly aimed at Hinata’s now abused prostate, never once missing it.

“What’s my name?” Kageyama whispered into Hinata’s ear, snapping his hips forward.

“K-Kageyama..” Hinata whispered back, panting softly when he felt a familiar tightness wring his stomach.

Kageyama clicked his tongue, his teeth lightly tugging at the lobe of Hinata’s ear. _God, I’m not going to hold it._ He thought, panting hotly into Hinata’s ear. “Louder.” He whispered, his strong fingers curled tight around Hinata’s prominent hip as he _slammed_ into the shorter boy.

“O-Oh, Kageyama!” Hinata couldn’t help but yelp out when his climax hit. The redhead trembled, his hands dropping from Kageyama’s hair to take fistfuls of the soft duvet beneath him. Cream coloured coils spurted from Hinata’s untouched member, his head tipping back as another loud mewl emitted from his gaping lips.

Kageyama watched down at the lascivious sight beneath him. God, Hinata looked absolutely perfect writhing and trembling beneath him. This sight gave Kageyama a whole new ego that he would never live down. Snapping back to reality, Kageyama choked out a strangled moan, his cock soon slipping out of Hinata and into his hand. He held himself propped up above Hinata, his hand giving his own pulsating cock a few jerks before he spilled his own seed out onto Hinata’s pale abdomen.

The two boys panted, their silent room now muggy and hot. There was a soft silence between the two as they both came down from their euphoric orgasms.

Kageyama leaned down again, his nose feebly nudging against Hinata’s, a fine line of sweat coating his darker brows. “I’m sorry if I was too rough.” He muttered, his cheeks turning a soft rose pink. It was a known fact that Kageyama _never_ apologised, but when he was alone and with Hinata all he wanted was for the boy to be happy.

Hinata laughed a breathy laugh, his arms weakly wrapping around Kageyama’s neck, tugging him down beside him so he could curl into his taller frame. “It was amazing, Kageyama-kun..” He whispered truthfully, his face nuzzling up into the crook of Kageyama’s pale neck. “Maybe I should tease you more often.” He giggled.

Kageyama’s fingers lightly pinched Hinata’s bum cheek as he rolled his eyes, huffing out a small breath of air. “Don’t even think about it, moron.” Kageyama smiled and draped his arms around Hinata’s petite waist, holding him closer than before. This was the one thing Kageyama loved, holding Hinata in his arms and just savouring the moment that what was once a dream had become a reality; Hinata was his love and nothing could ruin it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, i had absolutely no idea how to end this so i was like weyhey let's give it some fluff and make Kageyama a bashful idiot. I hope it wasn't too bad to read (i apologise if it was ugh i'm still learning please forgive me) and i hope you all liked it!


End file.
